


Cream and Rose

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apparently subtle innuendo?, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, F/M, Innuendo, It was not supposed to be subtle, M/M, but here we are, kulfi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Summertime on the coast demands kulfi and conversation.Kulfi and conversation demands a little something else, at least, of Draco and Ron.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	Cream and Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the hosts of this month's Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge!!!!

Draco had no regrets about shipping them all off to the coast for a short vacation at one of the Malfoy’s (less demolished and destroyed) summer homes. The sky was bright, the wind was cool, the water pleasantly warm… 

Best of all, though, was the way Harry’s skin glowed under the warm summer sun. Hermione’s skin glowed, too, but it wasn’t Draco’s job to admire her. _Someone_ _else_ had that covered, Draco was sure.

Harry insisted on kulfi and Draco made it happen, so the cherry on top was getting to watch his boyfriend work his way down a frozen treat that smelled of cream and rose water. 

He wasn’t doing anything particularly interesting. Half the time, the ice cream wasn’t even in his mouth. He was holding a proper conversation with Hermione, after all. Still, it was distracting enough that Draco barely tasted the mango in his own mouth.

“You know,” Ron said beside him, pistachio clashing horribly with his hair, “I know it’s juvenile to think about it.” He shrugged. His eyes were all for her. “But I can’t help it.”

Draco eyed Ron for the comment, ready to pull his lips into a superior sneer… Instead, he sighed. Antagonizing Weasley was a lot less fun when they were on even ground.

“Me neither.”


End file.
